Harry Potter and the NeoMarauders
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: Hogwart's Dream Team has finnaly learned how to become Animagus. But- who's the new student? And why does she have a *dragon* with her?
1. Prologe: The Newest Animagus

Prologue  
  
It was already Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or, it would be, in exactly two days. In the meantime, Harry was sitting in his little room, with a large album on the bed in front of him. He was looking at the charmed pictures from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He saw several which had been taken during the Yule Ball, one of Krum and Hermione dancing, one of Hagrid and Madam Maxime talking, one of the Weird Sisters singing, and another of Cedric Diggory and himself discussing something. He remembered that it had been the time when Cedric had been telling him about the egg. Harry frowned, trying not to remember how Cedric had died. There was also one of Ron and Hermione fighting. Harry sighed, well; at least those two had gotten over it. Hedwig started a ruckus in her cage, wanting to be let out. Harry grinned, got up, and let her out into the room, muttering,  
  
"But only because the Dursleys are asleep. When they get up, you'll have to go back into the cage." She just cooed, and flew to the window and asked to be let out again. Harry gave her an odd look, and replied, "Absolutely not! You've got to be kidding me, Hedwig. It's daytime, I can't let you out. the Muggles'll go crazy."  
  
Just then, he heard a tapping at said window, and noticed a large eagle hovering outside with a miserable look to him. At least, Harry was pretty sure it was a he. Its reddish feathers were in terrible disarray, though. Harry quickly opened the window, and let it in. The eagle flapped in with extreme difficulty, and in the end, Harry had to pull the odd creature in and place it on his table. Harry stepped back and watched as the eagle's shape sort-of.. well, sort of stretched upwards until Ronald Weasley was standing in the eagle's place.  
  
"Oh!" Harry yelped. "So, you've finally managed it!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I have.." Ron replied, looking somewhat stunned. "Of course, I still have to work on the feathers, but."  
  
"Wow! So, now the Marauders are complete!" Harry said, with a slight laugh.  
  
"Well, not quite. remember, there were four of the original ones. we're only three." Ron said, laughing.  
  
"We could always teach Neville how to turn into- say a- um- a toad!" Harry joined Ron in laughing at the funny image of Neville trying to become an Animagus. When they had recovered, Harry asked, "Does anyone know where you are? Or what you've done?"  
  
"No, no. I was just going to go see if I can't find Hermione and tell her, too." Ron said, watching Hedwig chase Pigwidgion (who had followed Ron) around the room in a flutter of feathers. One floated underneath his nose and he crossed his eyes trying to look at it, and sneezed. Harry laughed.  
  
"I'd join you, but a stag can't cover as much ground as you'd need to. you can stay here and rest a bit before you go if you like."  
  
"That'd be great. Hey! Where'd you get these?" Ron had noticed the photos from the Yule Ball still open on Harry's bed. Harry blushed, and had the decency to look somewhat ashamed and chagrined.  
  
"Oh, here and there.."  
  
"Can I have a copy of some of these?" Ron asked, surprising Harry.  
  
"Uh- sure. If you'd like..."  
  
"Yeah... That'd be great!" Ron replied, and then reached up to grab Pig out of the air, as he headed towards the window. "You can bring copies to me at school. I'm going to have to go now. I'll see you September first!"  
  
He threw Pig out the window, and changed shape, following Pig out. Harry watched him go; thinking what fun this year was going to be. 


	2. Chapter One: ‘Fandes, Mezza, and the dra...

Chapter One  
  
A young girl walked towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She frowned at them, her white complexion accenting her pale brownish freckles. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a messy braid, and she pushed a large cart full of odd-shaped parcels ahead of her.  
  
"He said Platform 9¾. but- Oh, BOTHER!" She muttered, pulling out a wand and swishing it in the general direction of the brick wall, she muttered a choice few words to the wand, and the brick rippled, and a picture of the Hogwarts Express could be seen.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it works," she mumbled, and walked through the wall. Once on the other side, she hurried towards the train. She pulled gently on an official-looking person's sleeve, "Excuse me, Sir. but could you tell me where Fifth Year students should store their things?"  
  
"Certainly, Miss. You see those three over there. One's got red hair, and ones got brown. Then there's the girl with pouffy blonde hair. Go talk to them, and they'll help you." The man told her.  
  
"Thanks." She replied, pushing her cart towards the three laughing teens. "Excuse me? I don't suppose you could tell me where to put my things?"  
  
"Oh!" The redhead exclaimed, turning to look at the young woman.  
  
"Hello. I'm Harry Potter, and the redhead's Ronald Weasley. The girl's Hermione Granger. We'll help you out." The brown haired boy told her.  
  
"Yes, you can stow your things in this compartment." Hermione added.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Yfandes Sovvan, and I've just transferred." The girl said, as she began to stow her parcels into the compartment. She left one large covered cage where it was, and picked up a blanket and revealed a sleek black cat that glared up at everyone with shining dark blue eyes, which were frighteningly like Yfandes' own blue eyes. "Calma ti, Mezzanotte. They haven't harmed anyone yet. Go back to sleep, vain cat." 'Fandes told the cat, which stopped hissing, and glanced balefully at the girl, before curling up in the bottom of the now empty cart. 'Fandes swished her want at the cat and the other parcel and whispered some words at them, and they rose to float at shoulder height. They hovered at her side as she turned to the three, who watched her with some surprise. "Do you know where we're supposed to board? I've been standing all day." She asked Hermione.  
  
"Um. here, follow us." Hermione, Ron, and Harry all led Yfandes onboard and to the car, which they had, as usual, chosen to use.  
  
"If you'd like, you can stay with us here." Harry offered.  
  
Yfandes nodded, saying "Thank you." She gestured to the floating cage and cat, which hadn't so much as blinked an eye at being moved. 'Fandes sat down wearily, and the "Dream Team" really got a chance to get a good look at her. She wore faded and slightly torn black jeans, and an old, moth- eaten black sweater. Her unruly auburn hair was falling out of its braid, and curled around her face. She was wearing a pair of thick burgundy glasses as well. She sighed, and asked, "So- where are all of you from? I assume that most of you live in England."  
  
"Yes, we all live around here." Hermione answered, "Where did you say you were from?"  
  
"I didn't," 'Fandes snorted, "I lived in the States until my mother died this summer."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. My parents died when I was little, too." Harry said, looking at her in a slightly sympathetic way.  
  
"I don't need your pity, Potter. My mother died because she was stupid, and the world's better off without her." Yfandes retorted.  
  
"Well- at least you've got your Dad, right?" Ron inserted.  
  
"No, actually, I don't, and there's the pity. He died when I was three."  
  
"Ah- I see the new student has found Hogwarts' very own Dream Team." A whiny voice spoke from the door of the car. Yfandes was already standing, with a furious look on her face, and her long ebony wand in her hand. Her cat had gotten to its feet, hissing and spitting at the newcomers. Three boys stood there, two big hulks and one skinny blonde.  
  
"Don't 'Fandes, you'll just make him worse." Harry told her, he, Ron and Hermione had all stood as well. "I don't believe I know you, Sir. Therefore I shall forgive your rudeness to my companions." Yfandes spoke coldly, her wand having disappeared into one of her sleeves. However, The cat's (and her) hackles were still up.  
  
"I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The blonde told her, "You seem to be having some trouble sorting out who the right sort of wizards are. I can help you with this, you don't want to get with the wrong crowd at Hogwarts, you know. It's really quite a rough place."  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy, but I believe that I can judge for myself who it is safe to be with. Seeing as my cat dislikes your prescience, I suggest you leave. I cannot be held accountable if she decides to take a chunk out of your hide." Yfandes informed him, turning back to her seat. Malfoy just looked at her in surprise, frowned and gestured to the two hulks and all three left.  
  
"Good luck, Mudblood. You'll never survive here." He said over her shoulder. Yfandes didn't seem to notice. She had pulled out a large book and was reading. "Um- Yfandes?" Harry asked.  
  
She looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Non fa niente." She replied, returning to her book.  
  
"Say, 'Fandes? What are you reading?" Hermione asked. "Hogwarts, A History." Hermione gave the boys a triumphant look, and the guys looked at each other and shrugged. Harry offered Ron a chocolate frog, who gladly accepted. He then offered one to Hermione and Yfandes, both of whom declined. Yfandes eventually put her book away, and pulled the cover off the cage she'd brought with her. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all gasped. There was a small twilight-colored dragon curled up around a large stone on the bottom of the cage. Fandes started speaking in a hissing, spitting language that none of the others understood.  
  
She said, "Wake up, Little One. I've something for you to eat." The little dragon uncurled itself from the roc, and looked up at 'Fandes. It tested the sir with a thin little tongue, and raised its head, and stretched its wings. 'Fandes opened the door, and the dragon snaked itself out and climbed onto her arm. It nuzzled her neck, and she made a low sound in her throat that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "That tickles!" She said, in a laughingly exasperated voice. She pulled a small plastic bag containing a sandwich that was cut into thirds. She handed one to the little dragon, who took it daintily from her fingers. It proceeded to scoff it while Yfandes handed another third to the cat, who ate it delicately on the seat. 'Fandes herself ate her own piece with well- concealed distaste. Ron looked at Harry, remembering the day they'd met and Harry had given Ron sweets so he didn't have to eat his mother's awful sandwiches. Hermione looked at the sandwich with disgust, and pulled out four small bottles of butterbeer and asked,  
  
"Would you like one? I have extras." Ron and Harry accepted immediately, but it took the little dragon going up to Hermione and begging shamelessly for Yfandes to relent and take a bottle. She laughed slightly, speaking to the little creature in anguished tones in the odd Dragontonge. She opened the little bottle and let the dragon take a long drink, which drained the bottle almost halfway. 'Fandes then looked at the cat who seemed to be asleep. "Mezza?" She asked, the cat cracked a lid and glared disdainfully at the drink, hissed very quietly, and closed her eye again. 'Fandes laughed, "Oh, alright - be that way!" She thanked Hermione, and drank about half of what was left, then closed it and stowed it away in a little bag that was inside the cage.  
  
"Say- 'Fandes? Isn't it illegal to keep dragons as pets?" Ron asked her, looking at the blue-black creature, which had curled up in the girl's lad with a contented burp, and gone to sleep.  
  
"Well- big dragons, yes, but not Miniature Italian Blues! They're everywhere! They overtake people's gardens- almost worse than Gnomes. Except if they're hand-raised, of course. They're fairly easy to train, and are endlessly devoted to their owners. Take him, for instance," She indicated the little dragon on her lap, "Had he been awake when Malfoy had come in, well. let's just say that Malfoy's eyebrows would have been somewhat singed."  
  
"Oh! I remember, I think Charlie mentioned those. He said something about missing cabbages." Ron muttered. "Yeah... they really like cabbages, though this Little One seems to have a liking for Butterbeer, too." At that Hermione laughed, remembering the ridiculous look of those large blue eyes begging her, with the entire dragon sitting up with its front feet curled up. The creature had looked like a very absurd puppy. She checked her watch, which was still set to Muggle Time. She muttered dark curses under her breath, and fumbled around for her wand. She whispered to the watch, which rapidly reverted to the revolving planets and seven hands of Hogwarts Time.  
  
Yfandes asked, "Say, Hermione, could you tell me what time it is here? My watch's still set to MLT." She showed a silver watch with tiny stars and a little red light indicating the hour, a little blue light indicating the minutes, and a tiny green dot showing seconds.  
  
"That sounds like a BLT." Harry laughed. Yfandes looked startled, and so did Hermione, then both laughed. Ron just looked very baffled, and Harry said,  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ron. It's a Muggle thing."  
  
"Here," Hermione waved her wand at the watch, trying to change it to the proper HT, but it just let out angry dark blue sparks and singed her eyebrows. "Oh!" She looked startled, then confused, then angry. None of her spells ever failed.  
  
'Fandes just laughed, "Don't worry. The watch's warded. Only my wand will work on the silly thing." Ron and Harry quickly suppressed sniggers, while the dragon woke up at the ruckus and snorted blue smoke in indignation. Yfandes laughed as the little creature told her just what he thought of being interrupted over a watch! Of all things, a watch! The others just looked at each other and shrugged. 


	3. Chapter Two: Untitled as yet

Chapter Two  
  
Once off the train, Harry, Ron, Yfandes and Hermione all gathered together on the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all wore the usual dull black robes, but Yfandes wore a dark blue old-fashioned dress. It consisted of a loosely corseted bodice, and long dark folds of cotton for the skirt. Tiny silver stars were embroidered all over the place on the nearly black material. A thin off white shirt was under the bodice, and the sleeves were off the shoulder. She had concealed herself mostly with a large cloak, which seemed to be very similar to the dress, though it seemed as if the stars on it constantly moved slightly.  
  
"Say, 'Fandes. Aren't we supposed to wear black?" Ron asked curiously. The girl's face turned a peculiar shade of red, and she pretended she hadn't heard. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked at one another and shrugged. The four of them all walked towards the large stagecoaches, picked one, and clamored in. Hermione and Yfandes chatted about various books they had both read, while Harry and Ron discussed the next year's Quiditch practices. Before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all headed towards the Gryffindor table, while Yfandes just stood in the aisle, glowering all around her. Eventually, a tall, black- haired woman walked up to her, and spoke,  
  
"Miss? You must be the new student, Yfandes Sovvan?" When 'Fandes nodded, she continued, "Would you follow me please? Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you concerning that dragon you brought with you, which house you will be put into, and those robes you are wearing." 'Fandes nodded and followed the woman, gesturing for the Mezza to follow fairly closely. She was aware of the eyes of the entire Hall on her as she left the room. Professor Dumbledore was waiting outside the hall, and looked her up and down, saying,  
  
"Well, you must be our new Fifth Year. I am Professor Dumbledore, and the woman who just brought you here is Professor McGonagall. Now, I understand you have a Miniature Italian Blue Dragon with you, as well as the black cat at your feet. I'm going to have to meet them, and we'll see what we can do to bend the rules somewhat to allow you to keep them both here. Also, seeing as you cannot get different robes, the rules will have to allow you your blue things. Just make sure that they're dark enough to be mistaken for black. Also, you will have to take part in the Sorting Ceremony, which will begin as soon as you arrive. I will introduce you, and explain the circumstances that allow you your familiars, and the blue robes." Yfandes looked at him gratefully, saying simply,  
  
"Grazie."  
  
"Prego, non fa niente. Now, follow the first years, and we'll see what the school thinks of this." Dumbledore replied, leading everyone into the Great Hall. Yfandes followed the First Years at a safe distance, standing alone and slightly apart when they reached the front of the hall. She watched the first years be sorted, and listened to Dumbledore tell the school her tale, which was followed by polite applause. Yfandes walked to the sorting hat, and sat. The hat was placed on her head, and she heard a voice in her head,  
  
"Well. let's see. I suppose you'd do quite well in Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin... However, there's enough pain and anguish stood in silence to constitute bravery. I think. yes, and in your future, you'll need that courage, and all the support of the others. so, I think I'll put you in... Gryffindor!" 'Fandes looked a little shell-shocked as she rose, handed the hat to Professor McGonagall, and walked towards the Gryffindor table with the cat at her heels to tremendous applause. She sat next to Hermione, and looked at her with a slightly odd look.  
  
"Say, does what the hat say ever actually happen?" She asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh? Did the hat predict anything?" She asked in a funny voice.  
  
"Well. it said 'In the future you'll need that courage, and all the support of the others.' I think it's a little insane." 'Fandes replied, as the food appeared on the table.  
  
"That's funny- the Sorting Hat's never predicted anything before, as far as I know." Hermione glanced sidelong at Harry, who wasn't paying attention. She sighed, and began to eat a small helping of Chicken Noodle soup. Yfandes shrugged and looked down at the plate of chicken and potatoes in front of her with a look of distaste. She unhappily began to eat it, until Mezza pulled on her cloak, asking for some. She smiled, and gratefully handed the cat bits off her plate. When everyone had finished eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.  
  
"Now, I am sure that everyone here is aware of the problem Hogwarts appears to have in keeping Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. This year, I'm afraid I have had to ask Professor Lupin back again." Here a loud cheer went up from the Gryffindor students, but a long silence ensued from the other tables. "Many of you are aware that Professor Lupin is a werewolf, however, there is now a potion which he uses to keep himself in control of his faculties. Therefore he is entirely safe. I would also like to remind the first year students, and some of the older students (here he looked at Fred and George Weasley), that the Forbidden Forest, is in fact, forbidden for a reason. Please do not go there unless accompanied by a member of the faculty. All right, you may all go to your dormitories. Good night, and Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Here, follow us, and we'll take you to the Gryffindor Common room before the first years get there, ooing and ahhing." Harry told Yfandes, as he, Ron and Hermione led her through the hallways. They told the portrait of a fat lady in a faded pink dress the new password (Wolfsbane) and led Yfandes into the common room. She looked around, surveying the room, then asked where the rooms where. Hermione replied,  
  
"Here, the stairs over there lead to the boys' dormitories, and this stairway leads to the girls'. Here, I'll take you to the rooms. Good night, Ron, Harry."  
  
"Night, 'Miney, 'Fades." Ron replied, while Harry said,  
  
"G'Night, see ya tomorrow at breakfast."  
  
"Bona note." Yfandes said, before following Hermione up the stairs.  
  
The next morning, Yfandes tumbled out of bed and began to get herself dressed. Strangely enough, where the hangings of her room had been red the night before, they were all blue this morning. 'Fandes was too tired to really remark on that fact, so she just pulled on a long simple blue robe which was fairly similar to Hermione's dull black one. However, the minute she pulled it over her head, little stars appeared on it, and started moving around, and a few even started blinking. She snapped at the stars in Italian, but they just ignored her. She sighed, unbraided her long hair, brushed it, and re-braided it before Hermione had the chance to get a good look at how long it actually was. The two of them trouped down to the common room, where they met up with Harry and Ron before heading off to breakfast. 


End file.
